The Thief's Path
by Ciaus Falkreath
Summary: When a young argonian hatching is saved by a thief from a boat during a raid, he is forced to live outside of his kind and pursue the business of his adopted father. When he approaches age, he is allowed to visit is homeland, Black Marsh. He must now forge his own destiny as he meets new friends and foes and comes across new goals for him to pursue.


The river was silent. The large boat drifted ever so slowly towards the cosmopolitan heartland of the Empire: Cyrodiil. The outside world was dark except for the stars that filled the night sky. Ten guards of argonian blood stood on the deck of the ship. Their scales were as rough as iron. Their leather armor rested smoothly on their bodies as a quiver of iron arrows rested limply on their backs and hunting bows were held tightly in their hands. They breathed shallowly as the boat progressed towards its destination.

Suddenly, there was a small noise, like something piercing the air. Then, there was a small splash. The guards looked around to investigate the noises. They looked all over the boat. They counted each other. They counted nine. One guard gestured to another one to head below deck as the others drew their bows. Another piercing sound was made and the guards looked around. The Argonian was dead on the ground with an arrow in his back. Hooded figures climbed the side of the ship quickly. One hopped onto deck without being detected and sliced the throat of another argonian. The remaining guards noticed the hooded opponent and aimed their bows.

Then, at once, all of the guards were pulled overboard. In their place, nine hooded figures quickly climbed onto the ship and crouched low to the ground. The figures traveled below deck and examined their surroundings. Several weapons and pieces of jewelry inhabited display cases and weapon plaques. They all stuffed as much as they could in their pockets. They traveled down a hallway until an argonian dressed in complete steel armor noticed them.

"Intruders!" the Argonian shouted. A green orb appeared in his left hand while he unsheathed a steel sword from his side. The argonian cast the spell in his left hand and he was cloaked in a small green light. The bandits pulled out daggers and started swinging at the argonian. His magic armor spell resisted most of their blows. However, one bandit put some distance between himself and the argonian. He equipped his bow and stocked an arrow. He released and the arrow flew and hit his left knee. The argonian dropped his sword and fell onto his right knee and hand.

"Mercy!" the guard shouted. One bandit lifted his ebony dagger above the argonian's head and slashed down. The guard braced for the swing, but didn't feel anything. He looked up to see the blade just inches away from his face. Another held the bandit's hand back.

"What are you doing, Cedric?" the bandit wielding the dagger asked.

"He's unarmed. There's no point in killing him," he explained. The bandit shook off his grab and forced the dagger through the argonian's neck. His head fell to the floor and rolled out of its helmet, towards Cedric. He grabbed Cedric's arm firmly and pulled him towards his ear.

"If you try to stop me again… I will kill you," he whispered sharply. He stared into the Breton's blue eyes. They were brimming with anger and hatred. Cedric used his free arm to pry apart his grip.

"Forgive me… Jalix."

"Alright then, let us continue," Jalix said calmly. The bandits continued along the interior of the ship with Cedric in the back. A few minutes later, they came across a hallway that split into two directions. Jalix turned his attention onto the bandits.

"Sara, Dalak, Ansen, and Karthus, you come with me. The rest of you, head in the other direction," Jalix commanded. He and his party went right while Cedric and the others went left. Cedric only stared at the floor as the remaining bandits rummaged throughout the ship, grabbing every septim and piece of jewelry they could find.

"Are you mad Cedric?" another bandit whispered into his ear, "He will kill you, and he may not wait for another mistake to do it."

"Calm down Saber, he would have to find me first," Cedric told him. Suddenly, something caught Cedric's attention down the hallway.

"Are you leav—"

"Shush!" Cedric interrupted. They heard a woman crying in a small room down the hall. They silently crawled towards the sound until Cedric's ear was glued closely to the door.

"Leave us alone! We have done nothing to your group," the woman shouted. Judged on her voice, both thieves knew it was an argonian female. Cedric slowly opened the door a crack and peeped inside. He saw a dark green-scaled argonian in a night gown kneeling with cuts on her hands and a hooded figure walking towards a large basket-like object. The thief removed a small piece of fabric to reveal a loud blearing that was otherwise muffled by the fabric, the cries of a small child. The argonian woman stood up to try to pull him away. He unsheathed his steel dagger and slashed at her stomach, through her nightgown. She fell onto her knees again and held her stomach close to her. Cedric pulled out his hunting bow and reached for a steel arrow from his quiver.

"Cedric don't!" Saber shouted while grabbing his arm. Cedric shook off his grip and quickly grabbed an arrow. He notched it, aimed for the thief, and released. The arrow flew and punctured the upper right section of is chest. The thief staggered and fell backwards onto a bed. Cedric breached the door with another arrow notched, ready to launch. The thief sat up at the edge of the bed and looked at him.

"Cedric?" the thief responded, "I didn't think you had it in you."

"I'm full of surprises Karthus," Cedric replied, ready to strike.

"Clearly," Karthus said, yanking the arrow out of his chest, "Though, I know you don't have the nerve to finish me."

"Get out of here!" Cedric ordered. Karthus chuckled as he did what he was told and left the room, clutching the wound. Cedric immediately kneeled by the woman and removed his hood "I'm terribly sorry for this, I… I can't apologize enough for this, I'm so sorry."

"Do not apologize. You saved my son's life," she said between scattered breaths, "For this I thank _you_." She moaned in pain and stared at her blood-stained hands. He looked down as well and immediately began scanning the area.

"Are there any potions nearby?" he asked while standing up. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in closer.

"Please… my husband is… he has nobody to turn to. You have to take him," she whispered.

"No, hold on. I just have to get somebody who can heal you," he told her.

"Please take him… take him back home," she asked him. Her turned back and walked towards the cradle and looked at the still-crying infant. He had no horns or feathers on his head. His scales were a light green and he was in good health. However, one thing caught his attention more than anything else. He wore a silver medallion with a sapphire placed in the center of the necklace. On the other side of the necklace, a strange rune was sketched into the metal

"What's his name?" Cedric asked, turning around. However, he was talking to the corpse of a dead argonian woman. Cedric turned back to face the infant. He picked up the cloth from the floor, wrapped up the orphan, and picked him up. His cries silenced as he stared at Cedric. He could see the young child's round pupils as the tears dried out and were absorbed by his scales. Cedric exchanged his gaze for some concentration. He quietly left the room and closed the door behind him. "Saber? Saber where are you?" Suddenly a door to a wardrobe opened and Saber walked out, stiff.

"Karthus is going to get Jalix! He's going to kill you!" Saber told Cedric, trying his best to keep a whisper, "Wait, what's that?" Cedric leaned towards Saber to let him see the child.

"You truly are mad aren't you?" Saber commented.

"I had no choice. She asked me to take him. You have to help me," Cedric explained.

"How?" Saber asked.

"Help me escape, I'm going back to Cyrodiil," Cedric answered.

"You're leaving?" he asked.

"What choice do I have? Jalix will have me killed if I don't," Cedric explained. Saber looked conflicted. Suddenly his normally light scaled armor felt heavy.

"If you must, I will help you," Saber told him.

"Thank you," Cedric replied.

"Come, the deck is this way," Saber whispered. The two entered a light jog as the door that led to the deck approached. Cedric looked at the child and spoke to him.

"Don't worry little one, all this will be over soon. I will protect you… Ciaus."


End file.
